Help Me, Please!
by Tina101
Summary: PostRent, MarkRoger. After Mimi's death, Roger started on smack again. Now, he must go through the nightmare called withdrawl for a second time, with his lover Mark loyaly by his side.
1. Chapter 1

_Help Me, Please!_

**Chapter 1:**

Mark Cohen was in his room sorting through laundry to be washed when he felt a pair of arms around his waist, and a pair of lips on his neck. He moaned loudly.

"Roger, I'm trying to do something here," he said as he struggled to break free of his lover's grip.

"I know, but I wanted to say bye. I have to go out for a little while," Roger Davis replied. Mark pouted slightly.

"Out? You're always going on these mysterious outings. Where are you going? Are you going to see Mimi at the cemetery?" Roger froze. That was an _extremely _touchy topic.

"No," the rocker replied firmly. Mark turned around, and looked deep into Roger's piercing green eyes. He gently stroked the larger man's cheek.

"You never know, it might do you some good." Roger looked at the ground. "It's been almost a year and a half." Mark sighed. "Let me know when you're ready to go down there, I'll go with you." Roger nodded, and kissed the filmmaker passionately on the lips. Mark broke off the kiss and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Roger reached down, and pinched Mark's ass playfully. "I'll be back in a few hours, and then we can have some time together." Mark watched as his boyfriend left. Something was different about him, but he couldn't figure out what.

Collins watched Roger and Mark interact out of the corner of his eye with a smile. They were so madly in love. He remembered when they had told him, Maureen, and Joanne about their relationship; they were all thrilled for their friends. It had been about six months after Mimi's death. Roger was in love again, but there was still something off about him; something the rest of the Bohemians noticed too.

Mark came out of his room holding a laundry basket filled about halfway with dirty clothes.

"Hey Loverboy, there's a mark on your neck," Collins said with a smirk. If looks could kill, he would have been six feet under at that exact moment.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that," stated Mark as he went into Roger's room to get his dirty clothes.

"Pretend all you want man, but you know you still heard it!" Collins called after him. Suddenly, a pillow came sailing out of Roger's room, and hit the Anarchist square in the face.

Mark heard Collins cussing as he began to sort through the layer of junk Roger called a floor in search of dirty clothes. Clothes, music, and trash coated Roger's rarely used floor. He slept in Mark's room most nights, and used his room when he locked himself in there for hours on end working and doing God only knows what else. Mark noticed an old shirt stuffed partially under the bed. when he picked it up, he felt something inside the balled up piece of clothing. Mark opened it up, and wasn't _nearly_ prepared for what he found.

"Collins!" he called. "Hey Collins, I really think you should see this." Upon hearing the edge in Mark's voice, Collins rushed into the room.

"What's up man?" he asked. Mark showed the shirt and what it hid to Collins.

"I found these on the floor partially hidden under Roger's bed." Hidden inside the shirt were a needle, and an almost empty baggie of smack.

"Fuck!" Collins yelled. "How the hell did we miss this!" Mark sank onto the bed, and stared at the drugs.

"Maybe it's old!" he exclaimed with a look of false hope. "Maybe it's from last time!" Collins put a hand on Mark's shoulder, and shook his head sadly.

"I don't think so; we completely searched his room last time. I'm sorry man, but it appears as if Roger's using again." Mark was speechless at first; a single tear slid down his cheek.

"What do we do now?" he asked. His voice was a barely audible whisper.

"We talk to Roger when he gets home," Collins replied simply.

Roger didn't come home fro three more hours. Mark was sitting on the window seat, starring out into space, and Collins was getting his things together to go tutor a student. Roger went over, and kissed Mark's cheek the second he got home.

"Hey baby, what's up?" the rocker asked. He sensed the awkwardness in the room. Mark got up, and showed Roger the shirt and its hidden paraphernalia.

"You tell me," he replied with a harsh tone.

**A/N:** I have my next 3-4 stories I'm going to write planned out. _All My Fault_ and _Runaway Lovers_ are both completely done, it's now a matter of timing. After I screw up Roger and Mark's lives, I'm bringing Mimi back, and messing with her (because I _love_ Mimi, and feel bad about killing her). Oh, and Angel will live in that one (for one specific reason). After that, a short _High School Musical_ fic. called _Skeptical_. That's it for right now. Much love!

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_All _the color drained from Roger's face. He looked like he was about to pass out. He opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking.

"You went through my room?" he demanded.

"That's not the point, Roger, and you know it!" Mark yelled. Both Collins and Roger were shocked by Mark yelling; Mark _never_ yelled unless he was really upset. "How long have you been using?" Roger looked at the ground. "How long?"

"Since Mimi died," he replied quietly.

"Fuck Roger, that long? What do we have to do, put you in rehab or something?" Collins asked. Roger spun around to face the African American, and shook his head.

"No, no rehab. I can't do rehab. Help me…please! I, I need help, and those freaks at those rehab places don't understand. They pretend to understand, but they don't," he pleaded with tears in his eyes. Mark and Collins looks at each other. They couldn't send Roger away. First, he was their friend and he needed them, and second, they couldn't afford rehab.

"We're not going to send you away," Mark said. "But you're going to have to stop doing smack; no questions asked. No 'one last hit' bull shit." Roger nodded.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just don't send me to rehab." Mark pulled his lover close to him. Roger began to cry, something he almost _never_ did.

"You're going to stay right here baby, don't you worry about that. Collins and I are going to help you through this." Collins silently left to go tutor while Mark began to calm Roger down.

Two hours later, Collins returned from tutoring completely exhausted. His student was beyond clueless, and it was frustrating. When Collins got to the loft, Mark was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal, and Roger was nowhere to be seen.

As if reading Collins' mind, Mark said, "Roger's asleep in his room, or at least trying to sleep." Collins grabbed two cans of beer for the both of them, and sat on the makeshift coffee table.

"Here, you need a drink." Mark took a long drink of his beer and smiled.

"Beer and cereal, wow this is a first." Collins took a drink of his beer.

"Just drink up."  
"Why does this seem too easy? Roger seemed too eager to quit smack." Collins shook his head.

"It's not going to be easy. If we hadn't been so blind, and caught it early on; then yes it _would_ be easy, but we didn't." Mark slammed down his can of beer, and got up. He began to pace behind the duct tape covered couch.

"Why didn't I catch this sooner? I mean, I'm his boyfriend, I should have noticed that he was high!"

"Shh…you'll wake Roger up." Both men looked at Roger's half opened door. They could barely make out his sleeping form on the bed. "He was _much_ more careful about covering up what he was doing." Mark finished off his beer, and tossed the empty can in the trashcan.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Night." Collins smiled weakly and kept drinking.

It was 2 AM, and Roger desperately needed a hit. He rolled around on his bed, muffled his cries in his lumpy pillow, and clawed at the sheets. Finally, he got up, and began to dig around his room; nothing. Roger stumbled out of his room, and next door to Mark's room.

"Marky?" he whispered. Mark rolled over to face Roger, and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Rog?" he mumbled as he squinted in the darkness that was partially because it was night, and partially because he wasn't wearing his glasses. Roger trudged across the room. The moonlight from the front room framed his outline as he crawled into Mark's bed. Wordlessly, he curled up against Mark, and rested his head on his chest. Mark ran his fingers through the rocker's long hair until they both fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Mark woke up lying next to Roger with his arm draped over the larger man's waist. The rocker was shaking and sweat was trickling down his neck. Mark kissed Roger's temple, and began to whisper reassuring words in his ear.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay baby." Inside, Mark was thinking, _And so it begins_.

**A/N:** Updated _Off-Set_ for those who are reading it. I've gotten some new readers, so let me explain. It's the sequel to _Off-Camera_ which is a behind-the-scenes on the movie version of _Rent_ type deal. The link for _Off-Camera_ is on my profile (first link I believe), so if you're interested, go check it out!

Tina101


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"All I need is one more fucking hit!" Roger yelled as he struggled to get past Mark. Collins was out to get some aspirin, and was due back at any moment. "_One more hit_!" It had been a week since Roger's last hit, and he wasn't taking it well. Mark didn't know how long he could hold Roger off; he was getting pretty desperate. "I thought you loved me!" Those five words hurt Mark more than anything, but he didn't let it show.

"I do love you, which is why I'm not letting you leave this loft!" he retorted. Roger couldn't take it anymore he _needed_ a hit. Blinded by fury, and his need for smack, he shoved Mark with all his might. A dull _thud_ echoed throughout the loft as Mark's head came in contact with the coffee table before he crumpled to the ground. When Roger saw that he wasn't getting up, he bolted for the door. He had to find The Man.

The sound of pounding footsteps caught Collins' attention. He saw Roger come running down the stairs with all his might. The rocker was so distracted that he ran right into Collins. Roger froze as Collins grabbed his arms.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked the anarchist. Roger immediately began to try and break free of Collins' powerful grip. "Boy, I asked you where you're going!" Groaning, the larger man began to force Roger upstairs. "Mark wouldn't let you out of the loft, so where is he?"

"I don't know," Roger lied. "Let me go, Collins, I have to go find Mark!" Collins tightened his grip on the rocker, causing him to cry out in pain. He had pinned Roger's arms behind his back like he was being arrested (**A/N:** Just think _Law and Order_!).

"Bull shit, like I'm _really_ going to believe you."

"I'm telling you the truth! I don't know where the hell Mark is!"

"I'll make you a deal. If Mark really _is_ gone, then I'll call Joanne and Maureen, and ask them to go look for him. If he's _not_ gone, then you have some explaining to do." Roger almost broke free of Collins' grip, but not quite.

"Let me go, Collins! I need to go out! You can't keep me locked up in here forever! I need to find Mark!"

"Why do I have the feeling that you locked Mark in his room just to get a hit? Oh, because you most-likely did." Collins took a few seconds to slide open the loft door while keeping Roger under control. Lying face down on the floor with one arm pinned under him was Mark. "What did you do?" yelled Collins. "What the fuck did you do Roger?" He literally dragged Roger over to his bedroom, threw him inside, and jammed a chair under the doorknob; locking the rocker in.

After Collins took care of Roger, he turned his attention to Mark. He carefully picked the smaller man up, and laid him out on the couch. Mark groaned, and slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he groaned. Collins handed him some aspirin, and a glass of water. Both men ignored Roger's cries for help, and banging on the door.

"Take there," ordered Collins. Mark popped the pills in his mouth, and drained the glass of water. Sighing, Collins sat down across from him. "How are you feeling?" Mark shrugged.

"My wrist really hurts," he replied. "Do we still have that brace thing from when I fell off my bike?" Collins got up, and dug around the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. He produced the tan brace, and tossed it on the couch. "Thanks man."

"No problem. Do you remember what happened?" As Mark put the brace on, he collected his thoughts.

"Roger wanted another hit, but I wouldn't let him. He even pulled out the 'I though you loved me' card. He shoved me, and that's all I remember."

"Let me out, Marky!" Roger yelled as he banged on the door. His voice was getting hoarse, and it was obvious that he was crying. It pained Mark to hear the man he loved plead for him, and simply turn away. Collins gently put his hand on Mark's leg.

"Tomorrow's Wednesday, Mark," he said. Even though he wasn't sure where this was going, Mark nodded. "You deserve a break. Why don't you go down to Life Support?" The filmmaker shook his head.

"No, no, I can't leave. I have to stay here to help Roger."

"Life Support will be good for you. You'll be able to see Paul, Sue, Pam, and Steve, and get some things off your chest. I'll be here with Roger. You should go." Mark chewed on his bottom lip, and reluctantly agreed to Collins' offer.

The following afternoon, Mark found himself walking up the stairs to the Community Center.

"Hello Mark," Paul said when Mark entered the meeting room. "Long time no see. How've you been lately?" Mark helped the other man set up the chairs as people began to show up.

"That's why I'm here. Things are getting crazy at the loft, so Collins sent me down here." Pam and Sue arrived, chatting and laughing. Steve arrived right after the two women.

"I'll let you speak first if you want." Everyone took his or her seats.

"It honestly doesn't matter to me."

After everyone took their seats, they said their names despite the fact that they all knew each other.

Paul said, "I believe that Mark wanted to start." Mark felt everyone's eyes on him. "Mark?" He sighed.

"Last week, Collins and I found out that Roger's been using since Mimi's death. He's been off smack for a wee, and things are getting crazy back at the loft. Yesterday, he accused me of not loving him before shoving me into the coffee table, knocking me out, and messing up my wrist." Mark fingered the brace.

"How are _you_ handling all of this, Mark?"  
"Me?" Mark stopped to think. How _was_ he handling all of this? He couldn't remember the last time someone had asked him something like that. "I'm stressed. I've already seen Roger go through this already, and I know how hard this'll be for him."  
"Were you guys together last time Roger went through withdrawal?" Mark shook his head.

"No, we were just best friends then."  
"Now you can provide Roger with a different type of comfort than before. be there for him in his time of need." Mark listened as everyone else went around the circle, and talked about their lives.

After the meeting, Paul and Sue approached Mark as the filmmaker was pulling on his jacket.

Paul said, "We'd like to help out with Roger a little."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. Roger's pretty violent right now; we're even keeping Maureen and Joanne away from the loft right now. It's took dangerous for people to be at our place at this point."

"It would be quick visits to bring you guys food a few times a week," Sue explained. Mark stopped to think. It would be good for Roger to have some real food in his system.

"Sure," he said slowly. "I'll have to double check with Collins, but that should be fine. Thanks, this should help out some." Mark talked to his friends for a little while before rushing home to Roger.

Several days later, Mark returned from the Food Emporium. He was getting some thing for Roger's upset stomach. The sound of Roger gagging and Collins trying to calm him down filled the loft. Mark tossed his jacket in his room, and went to get himself some water. A piece of paper on the kitchen table caught his attention. It was a letter from MIT (**A/N:** Which I've seen, it's _really_ cool! They put a police car on the roof…twice! Sorry, back to the story!) asking Collins to return to teach class.

"I think I'm going to turn them down," Collins said as he came into the room, startling Mark.

"You should take it. We need the money for AZT, bills, and food. _I'm_ not working, and Roger certainly isn't."

"I'm not leaving you alone with Roger. Just look at what he did to you the other day!"

"If things get out of hand, I'll either call you or even Benny if need be. We need the money, Collins." Collins took the piece of paper from Mark, and stuck it in his back pocket. He was going to take the job.

"Mark? Marky?" Roger moaned from the bathroom. "Is that you?" Mark grabbed his water and the medicine for Roger, and went into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm right here Rog," he replied in a soothing voice as he rubbed Roger's back. "Here, take these." He held up the pills.

"I can't, I can't keep anything down."  
"These will help, trust me." With shaking hands, Roger took the pills from Mark. The filmmaker held the glass of water to the rocker's chapped lips. "There you go, feel better now?" Roger closed his eyes, and leaned against Mark. He _hated_ feeling like crap!

**A/N:** There's chapter 3. I have some more one-shots coming out, and a two-shot that's Roger after April's death. Review this until then!

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

By the time Collins left ten days later, most of Roger's violent tendencies were gone. Much to Mark's dismay, the rocker had discovered that he could easily lock himself in his room, and Mark couldn't get him out. Mark was trying to get Roger out of his room when the phone began to ring.

"Speeaak!"

"Mark, hey, it's Sue from Life Support. I'm about to bring-" Mark sprinted across the room, and picked up the phone.

"Hey Sue," he said as he caught his breath. "What can I do for you?"

"I lost the directions to your place, and I'm about to bring by some food for you both." Right as Mark was about to reply, the loft door slid open, and in came Maureen and Joanne.

"One second, Sue." Mark turned to his friends. "Could you try and get Roger out of his room?" he asked them.

"Oo! I bet I can get him out here!" Maureen exclaimed as she sauntered over to Roger's room. Rolling her eyes, Joanne followed so she wouldn't do something dumb.

"Sorry Sue."

"It's okay. Is this a bad time or something, because I can stop by a little later?"

"No, now's fine. Now's probably the best time for you to stop by. Let me give you some quick directions. Are you sure you don't want me to come by and get it or something?"

"I don't mind. Do you guys need anything at the store that I can pick up?" Mark glanced at Maureen and Joanne who were still trying to coax Roger out of his room.

"Do you have a screwdriver you could bring over?" Sue stopped to think.

"Yes I do, I'll bring it over." Mark gave Sue quick directions to the loft. "Thanks Mark. I guess I'll see you in about half an hour then. Bye."

"Bye Sue." Mark hung up the phone, and went to see how it was going with Joanne and Maureen.

"Come on honey, why don't you unlock the door?" Joanne asked in a soothing voice. "What if I make you a deal?" The trio heard Roger move closer to the door, so Joanne continued. "If you unlock this door, I'll take you out on the fire escape for some fresh air."

"Promise?" Roger asked. He sounded like a small child.

"I promise, now come on and unlock this door." The door unlocked, and swung open. Roger was in a tattered tank top and cut-offs. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow. Joanne took his arm, and gently led him towards the fire escape.

"Jo, put the piece of plywood over the exit, and sit on it," Mark called after the duo. Joanne nodded as she climbed out the window with Roger.

Mark went in Roger's room to clean up a little. Figuring she could help out, Maureen followed him. Mark busied himself with the clothes strewn across the floor, while Maureen made the bed. She noticed that the comforter on Roger's bed was Mark's. It wasn't freezing at night, but it was cool, and Mark got cold at night pretty easily. When Maureen brought this up to Mark, he waved off the comment.

"Roger's freezing one second, and burning up the next, so I gave it to him. It's really no big deal."

"Do you need an extra blanket or something, because Pookie and I could bring you some?"  
"Thanks, but no thanks. We have plenty of blankets around here."

Half an hour later, Sue arrived at the loft. Roger was still outside with Joanne. He was pacing back and forth muttering under his breath, while Joanne watched helplessly. Mark gave Sue a warm hug before Maureen took the bags of food from her.

"Thank you _so_ much," he said. Maureen put the bags on the table.

"No problem." Sue looked over at Roger. "Is he always like that?" Mark looked at his boyfriend, and shook his head.

"Today's been a fairly good day. He locked himself in his room, which is why I need a screwdriver. I want to flip the lock on his door so we can lock him in and he can't lock us out."

"The screwdriver's in the bag with the food. Don't worry about giving it back, I have an extra at home."

"Thanks Sue." Sue gave Mark a hug. "Let me walk you down to your car." Sue gave in to Mark's kind offer, and the two left the loft.

When Roger saw that Mark was gone, he began to panic and sob openly.

"Marky? Where's Mark going?" he cried. Joanne got up, and gently took Roger's face in her hands.

"Shh, shh, it's okay honey. Mark will be right back."

"No, he's leaving me. I'm too much of a burden. He hates me. He's leaving just like Collins did!"

"Collins went to M.I.T. so you can Mark can have money. Mark's not leaving you, I promise you. Now calm down." Roger broke free of Joanne's grip, and went back to pacing.

Roger perked up the second the loft door slid open. He flew inside, and threw his arms around Mark's neck. Roger kissed the filmmaker roughly before burying his face in the nape of his neck. Mark gently stroked the larger man's hair before wrapping his arms around his shaking form.

"I'm here Rog. All I was doing was walking Sue to her car. Now come on, let's get you something to eat." Roger clung to Mark, refusing to let go of his lover. "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm freezing," Roger replied. Mark firmly rubbed his back.

"Let's get you into something warmer, and then we'll eat." As Joanne came inside, Mark led Roger to his room to change. She and Maureen silently heated up the spaghetti Sue had brought over.

The second Roger came out of his room in sweats and smelled the food, he bolted for the bathroom. The sound of him throwing up quickly followed. Mark rushed to his boyfriend's side, and gently rubbed his back until he was done emptying what little stomach contents he had. When Roger was done, he leaned against Mark, shaking uncontrollably.

"Do you want some soup or something?" Mark asked him in a worried tone. Roger shook his head.

"No, I just want to lie down, and get warm." Mark helped Roger to his feet, and led him to the duct tape covered couch.

Roger curled up on the couch, and closed his eyes. Mark got the pile of blankets off the rocker's bed, and covered him up before sitting down next to him. Right away, Roger rested his head in Mark's lap, and snuggled under the thick layer of blankets. Mark gently ran his fingers through his hair. Roger was soothed by his boyfriend's touch. Joanne came out of the kitchen, and offered Mark a plate of spaghetti. He politely declined. Joanne and Maureen took a seat across from him, each with a plate of food. Roger appeared to be asleep, and was muttering under his breath.

"How've you been Mark?" Joanne asked. Mark shrugged.

"Okay I guess; all things considered. It's been pretty stressful around here at times," he replied.

"When's the last time you picked up your camera to film or even edit some stuff?" Now Mark had to stop and think about Joanne's last question.

"Two, two and a half weeks, why?"  
Maureen said, "What if Pookie and I watch Roger for a few hours so you could go out and film?" Mark stopped running his fingers through Roger's hair, causing the rockers to start moaning.

"Mark? Marky?" he mumbled.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here baby." Roger took Mark's hand in his trembling hand, and pressed it against his dry lips in an attempt to kiss his lover before drifting back off to sleep. "I'm sorry you guys, but I can't leave Roger alone with you both. You saw how he acted when I left for only a few minutes. Plus, he can still be violent at times. Maureen, you remember last time, don't you?" Maureen nodded solemnly. "Thanks for the offer though."  
"Let us know if you change your mind," Joanne said; it was an order, not a request. She and Maureen stayed for a little while longer before leaving Mark alone with a fast asleep Roger.

Mark carefully got up, and woke Roger up. Roger groaned, and buried himself under the mass of blankets.

"Come on Rog, let's get you to bed." Roger stumbled off the couch with the blankets still wrapped around him. Mark put his hands on the rocker's shoulders, and steered him towards his room. Roger tumbled into his bed, and immediately closed his eyes. "Night Roger, I love you."

"Please don't got, sleep with me tonight," pleaded Roger. Unable to refuse, Mark crawled into bed, knowing full well that the rocker wanted someone's body heat. Sure enough, Roger pressed himself against Mark, and they both asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Knock, knock!" Benny announced as he slid open the loft door. The sound of _Muzetta's Waltz_ floated out of Roger's room while Mark sat on the couch watching the news. When he saw Benny, he got up, and the two embraced.

"Hey stranger, what brings you by here? Wait, let me guess; the rent." Benny nodded. "Hold on a second." Mark dug around the junk drawer to find the check book.

"How's he doing?" asked Benny as he looked at Roger's half open door. He could just make out his jean clad legs. Mark began filling out the check.

"He's almost back to normal, which is a _huge_ relief." He handed Benny the check.

"Thanks. I can imagine how much of a relief this is. Here's something for you." Benny handed Mark a hundred dollars. "Go get some groceries, you guys probably need it."

"Oh no, I can't Benny, I'm sorry," replied Mark.

"Yes you can. Here's the money, I'll stay here with Roger, so go down to the Food Emporium and get some food!"

"No, I can't leave Roger; he flips out if he doesn't know where I am at all times."

"So tell him where you're going. Go Mark!" Mark took the money from Benny, and went to tell Roger that he was going out.

"Hey baby," Mark said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Roger looked up from his guitar, and gave his boyfriend a small smile. Mark took the rocker's hand, and gently ran his thumb over the back.

"Hey yourself," replied Roger.

"Benny gave me a hundred dollars, so I'm going to run down to the Food Emporium. I'll be back in about an hour." Mark leaned over, and kissed Roger quickly. "Benny will be here while I'm gone, okay?" Mark took Roger's face in his free hand.

"Yeah," he said.

"Do you want anything? Chips, popcorn, cookies maybe?" Roger shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'll see you in an hour." Mark gave him another kiss. "I love you Mark."

"I love you took, Roger."

Benny sat in the front room of the loft working while Mark was gone. Exactly one hour after the filmmaker had left, Roger came out of his room, and began to pace. For five minutes he paced in the kitchen, muttering under his breath. Suddenly, he bolted for the door.

"Shit!" Benny exclaimed as he threw his work off his lap, and ran after Roger. He tackled the rocker just as he got past the door to the loft, and pinned his arms to the ground. "Where are you going, Roger?"

"Mark said that he'd be back in an hour. It's been over an hour, and he's not back yet. Somebody mugged him, and I have to find him." Benny got up, and pulled Roger to his feet.

"Mark's running a little late, that's all. When he said an hour, he was guessing." Benny guided Roger inside. "Why don't you sit by the window? That way, you can see him when he gets home." Roger nodded, and walked towards the window seat. He sat down, and drew his knees to his chest. Sighing, Benny went back to his work.

Not even two minutes later, Roger jumped up, and ran to his room; slamming the door behind him. Benny got up to ask his friend what was wrong. When he tried to open the door, he found that something heavy was in front of it.

"Roger? Are you okay?" he called through the crack he had managed the make between the door and doorframe by putting all his weight on the door.

"Get lost Benny," snapped Roger.

"Come one, what's wrong? I told you that Mark will be back any minute now."

"I said, get _lost_!" a sudden force slammed the bedroom door shut, indicating that the heavy object was Roger.

"Come on, what's wrong?"

"Like I'm really going to tell a yuppie scum like you what's wrong, so fuck off!" Benny rolled his eyes, and went back to work. He wasn't going to fight with Roger.

Twenty minutes later, Mark stumbled into the loft holding three heavy bags filled with groceries.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked as he went to the kitchen to unpack. Benny got up to help.

"About half an hour ago, Roger tried to go find you. I told him to wait for you by the window, but after a few minutes, he locked himself in his room." Mark sighed.

"Okay, thanks man. I'll go talk to him." Benny clapped Mark on the shoulder.

"Anytime. I'll see you both later." Benny grabbed his work, and waved over his shoulder before leaving.

Mark finished putting away the groceries, grabbed the bag of Kit-Kats he bought for Roger, and went to go check on his boyfriend. Roger was curled up in a ball in the center of his bed with his back to the door. Mark sat down next to him, and gently rubbed his upper arm.

"Roger, Roger sweetie, I'm home," he said quietly. Roger moaned, and rolled onto his back. "Come on, I got you something." Roger's eyes fluttered open, causing Mark to smile. "I _knew_ that that would get your attention." Mark plopped the bag of candy on Roger's stomach. "Here."

"You bought me a bag of candy? Thanks Marky," Roger said sleepily. He opened the bag, and produced a piece of chocolate. "You want one?" Mark shook his head, and lay down on his back.

"No, I'm fine." Roger climbed on top of him.

"Come on, please?" Roger pouted, causing a giant grin to spread across Mark's face; Roger was back. Roger dangled a piece of chocolate in Mark's face. "You know you want some."

"What I want is to know why you flipped out, and locked yourself in your room." Sighing, Roger rolled off of Mark, and lay down next to him. Mark propped himself up on his elbow, and face his lover.

"I was waiting for you to come home," Roger started; he sounded…different to Mark than even thirty seconds earlier. "I was sitting next to the window, when I saw him come out of an alley."

"Who?"

"My dealer. He looked up at me, smiled, and held up a baggie full of smack. He saw me; he was trying to get me back." Mark sat up, and held Roger close to him.

"Shh, shh, it's okay baby. There's no way he could have seen you. We live five stories up, and our windows are filthy." Roger pulled away.

"You don't believe me?" he demanded, clearly hurt by Mark's doubt.

"No, no, no, I _do_ believe you. I also believe that you're tired." Roger lay down with his back to Mark. "Do you want to talk about anything else?" Roger shook his head. Mark leaned over, and softly kissed his cheek. "Promise me that you'll let me know when you're ready to talk."  
"I promise," mumbled Roger before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N:** One more chapter left! No sequel. I have a list of stories to write. I'm working on a four chapter _High School Musical_ fic, then it's back to do a _Rent_ one. I'm going to alternate between those 2 until I get through my list. Check out _Off-Set_ please (oh, and no dissing it. If you don't like it, don't review!) Much love!

Tina101


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Mark trudged out of his room, and found Roger huddled on the window seat. What was he doing up, it was 8:30 AM? Mark sat down across from Roger. The second he sat down, Roger climbed onto his lap.

"I'm ready to talk," he said quietly. Mark ran his fingers through his lover's hair, and waited patiently. "I want to apologize for putting you through hell for a second time. I'm sorry I started using again. I didn't know where to turn!"

"What about me? Or even Collins; he knew _exactly_ what you were going through."

"I know, but my head was all scrambled. I went for a walk one day, and found my dealer. He offered me some, so, so I took it. I'm sorry, should have walked away." Tears were in both men's eyes. "I'm sorry." Mark held Roger as close as possible, as if he'd just slip away.

"It's okay. I'm glad that all of this is finally over. I couldn't stand to see you so desperate; I felt so helpless." Roger put his hand on Mark's knee.

"I don't remember much, just little things here and there. Spaghetti, I _do_ remember something about spaghetti." Mark laughed.

"Sue brought by some spaghetti two weeks ago. You didn't have any though, the smell alone made you feel sick."

"Damn, I really wanted some spaghetti." Mark kissed Roger's forehead. There was a bruise there from when Benny had tackled him.

"I'm sorry. Next time Collins sends a check, we'll get some." Mark brushed Roger's hair off his neck, and began to kiss the exposed skin tenderly. The rocker moaned loudly before turning to capture Mark's lips in a passionate kiss. Mark shoved Roger back on the window seat; lips locked, tongues fighting for dominance. When Roger tried to flip Mark under him, the couple fell on the floor.

"So much for that," Roger said with a disappointed tone. Mark kissed the tip of his nose.

"Tonight, Mr. Davis, I'm all yours," he whispered seductively causing Roger to smile.

"What's wrong with right now?"

"I have laundry and shit to do before the girls come over for lunch. So, that's why you need to get up off me." Roger got up off the floor, and pulled Mark to his feet. The rocker wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"One more kiss." It was an order, not a question. Mark snaked his arms around Roger's neck, and kissed him passionately. He broke off the kiss, and went to make breakfast for the two of them.

"You want some coffee honey?" Roger pulled on his leather jacket.

"No, I'm going to go out for a while." Mark froze. He hadn't heard that in a while. "Don't worry no smack; I promise."

"What are you going to do then?" Roger sighed.

"Something I should have done ages ago. Love you." Mark smiled weakly, he had a feeling as to where Roger was going.

"Love you too, Rog." The loft door slid open and then closed, leaving Mark alone for the first time in weeks.

A lone figure walked across the grassy slope, hands jammed deep in pockets. The figure walked for a few minutes before sitting cross-legged on the ground. It yanked up the weeds around it, and sighed. For nearly ten minutes, the figure sat in silence, collecting its thoughts. Finally, it spoke up.

"Hey Meems, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner, but things have been crazy at home." Roger began to fill Mimi in on what had been going on in his life.

**The End**

**A/N:** Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! If you liked this, you'd probably like _Given Up_. It's a Pre-Rent two-shot about Roger. Check it out, and _Off-Set_, and REVIEW! Much love, and thanks again to all my reviewers, and if you didn't review…WHY NOT?

Tina101


End file.
